


A Lovely Little Backstory: Ivory Maryam and "Spinny" Spinneret Mindfang

by Skitskat24



Series: Babbystuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward, Dolorosa and Mindfang backstory, F/F, just an insane amount of pure awkward, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitskat24/pseuds/Skitskat24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little 4/13 awkward for everyone!</p>
<p>Love, Robyn! (The Babbystuck Beta)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Guys, this is Robyn's first try at fanfiction, let's see how this goes XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Little Backstory: Ivory Maryam and "Spinny" Spinneret Mindfang

“Do you, Ivory Maryam, accept the conditions of the initiation right and agree to uphold them for the entire 24 hours of service?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Please recite the conditions you have accepted so that you may proceed knowing the full extent of what you have agreed to.”

“I must stay with my ‘master’ at all times unless otherwise directed. I must do whatever she orders me to do with out hesitation or defiance. I may only speak when spoken to. Under no circumstances may I take off my collar,” Ivory recited in a toneless yet professional sounding manner.

With a nod from the other girl, the professionalism dissolved and they broke into a fit of giggling. Ivory had long given up announcing that the hazing she had to go through was pointless, because that wouldn’t get her into the sorority, so she just decided to suck it up and have fun, though she wasn’t sure being a slave girl was her cup of tea.

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a rather beautiful troll of cerulean complex. She was one of the many sorority girls who dressed pretty skimpily and Ivory found herself trying to hide a blush from staring at her.

“Helloooooooo, Slave Girl!” The older troll drawled with a smirk. “You’ll be serving me for the next day, and you better be ready because I am definitely not a boring person! You can call me Spinny if you want, that’s my nickname, or Mindfang because it’s my internet name and everyone agrees that it’s super cool. Oh, and respond if you’d like. I know it’s one of the dumbass rules.”

“Spinny?” Ivory simply questioned.

“Yeah, short for Spinneret, and other reasons,” Spinneret replied as if she were answering the question for the thousandth time that day.

“You mean ‘cause you’re always drunk or hung over?” The third girl in the room piped in, and quickly had to dodge a half hearted punch from Spinny.

The rest of the day passed as uneventfully as it could. Ivory would get jeers and calls from older students who knew what she was going through, because they had done it too, and wanted to make it even harder for her. The collar she was forced to wear marked her as the property of Spinny, though the other girl just seemed to enjoy her company. Ivory figured she could’ve gotten stuck with much worse, and was quite pleased with the turnout until they ran into some douchebag.

“Wwhat’s up, Mindfang?” A troll with two slashes across his face asked, akin to his sign, and completely ignored Ivory.

“Not talking to you, Dualscar. Not in the mood to deal with your hoofbeast shit,” Spinny shot back. The blackrom was tangible between them and almost crackled in the air.

“Wwhy, too busy wwith your pet here?” This Dualscar asked, eying Ivory as if she were a dog. She figured she kind of was. “I bet you havven’t evven made her do anythin relativvely interestin.”

“None of your damn business, Seamus,” she replied, spitting out his name. “I happen to actually like Ivory here.”

Ivory barely noticed that the fight had led back into the sorority house until she was in Spinny’s room. She figured that the other girls were used to the constant bickering between the two trolls and had learned to steer clear.

“Come on, Mindfang, do you not havve the guts to givve an order? Didn’t you havve to p-” 

The other troll was abruptly cut off my Spinny growling a warning at him. He smirked in triumph and gestured at Ivory. “It doesn’t havve to be as bad. Just givve her a taste. Bet you wwon’t though. Just like I thought.”

Seamus turned to leave the room in a dramatic exit but halted his progress when he heard Spinny address Ivory.

“Alright Slave Girl, let’s prove a douchebag wrong,” she growled, before switching expressions to one that positively leaked evil. She was smirking up a storm and her voice even dripped with the knowledge that she held power over Ivory. “Come here and unbutton my shirt for me,” she commanded.

Ivory stared wide eyed at Spinny. She knew to expect some sort of physical work, but not this sort. ‘I am not allowed to hesitate,’ she chanted in her head as she walked as slowly as confidence would allow towards her master for the day.

When she undid the first button she glanced up at Spinny, but the older girl just gestured to continue, switching between smirking at Ivory and smirking at Seamus, who was now watching wide eyed and in shock. By the time Ivory got the second button undone her hands were trembling noticeably.

“Oh, you poooooooor girl,” Spinneret crooned, “you need a bit of confidence, don’t you?” With that question Spinny ran her hands down Ivory’s sides and brought them back up, cupping the Jade blood’s face in her hands. She brought her face so close to the other girl’s that they were almost kissing, and ran her nose down Ivory’s, smirking the whole time. “Continue,” She ordered.

By the time Spinny’s shirt was half undone, she decided she was tired of the audience and kicked Seamus out of her room. “If you’d like to continue........” She said, trailing off suggestively and winking.

“A-are you giving me a c-choice?” Ivory asked, stuttering and blushing greener than she ever had before.

Spinny chuckled and nodded, knowing the effect she was having on the poor slave girl but not really caring.

 

When Ivory politely declined, Spinny only laughed, and though she didn’t give any more orders for the rest of the day, the smirk never left her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ROBYN REGRETS NOTHING


End file.
